Son of Kasugano
by Gamer95
Summary: After losing a fight in a humiliating manner, Sakura goes for a walk in the England streets, stumbling upon a neighbourhood with similar houses. There is where she meets a frail, dehydrated little boy mowing the lawn. Rescuing him from abuse, it's up to her to help him recover...And also make sure she gets all her schoolwork done.


It was a bright sunny summer day in Little Whinging. Many people were out enjoying the summer sunshine taking their kids to the pools or beaches or just working in the yard. Or going to a local street fight!

The crowd had come far and wide to witness the fight. It had been an intense battle of skill between the two fighters. One was dressed in combat boxers with star patterns and long white hair that contrasted with his tan skin.

His opponent was a young Japanese girl dressed in a white and blue sailor outfit with a long white ribbon wrapped around her forehead. She had fists up covered in red colored fighter's gloves and her stance was ready to defend or strike at any moment. Yet she had a smile on her cute face as her brown eyes burned bright.

Her name was Sakura Kasugano, a street fighter and at the moment she was having a blast!

She smirked at her opponent who also grinned back. "Come on you aren't done yet are you?" she taunted.

The man smirked at her and rose to his feet once again before returning to his stance. "Far from it."

Sakura's smirk grew as she charged at him. "Good. Let's finish this!" she was going to end this with one of her idols famous moves. Too bad that her shoes laces had come undone during the fight.

"Shoryu-GAH!" She yelped as she got her foot tangled up in her laces. The young girl stumbled past her opponent, then proceeded to roll down a nearby hill.

The crowd looked down to see Sakura roll down the hill much like a wheel, kicking up dirt and grass as she went.

Eventually, she crashed into a rock and went sailing into the air.

The crowd's eyes followed her trajectory as she pitched towards the ground...

SLAM!

Sakura was now lodged headfirst into the ground from the waist up, knees facing opposite directions with her feet pressed together.

The ref blinked and shrugged his shoulder slightly before raising the other street fighters arm up. "Winner!" he shouted causing the crowd to explode in cheers.

Sakura meanwhile was trying her best to pull herself out her behind swinging from side to side as she did so. God help her if Dan was here. She would NEVER live it down.

Soon she started to feel herself give and soon popped out of the hole with a large gasp of air and landed on her behind as she did so. She took a few deep breaths with closed eyes happy to be out of that hole. She rose to her feet shakily. "O-kay buddy…Round-huh?" she blinked as her vision returned to see everyone was gone.

"Where'd everyone go?" she asked herself. She looked around and when she found no one she had to sigh and sag softly. "I lost…" she muttered.

"Ah well!" she sprang back up just as quickly. "Can't be helped I guess. Just got to be more careful." She nodded sagely tying to sound like her idol.

In reality, she was terribly embarrassed...

She decided to take a walk, wanting to take her mind off the humiliating defeat, but after tripping again she also tied her shoes first. She walked down the road in deep thought trying to think of new strategies to use in her style while also trying to remember when her flight left

The sound of a mower caught her attention as she lifted her head and grow freaked when she realized that she was surrounded by houses that all looked the same. "This is freaky!" she said then blinked at the sound of the mower and turned to see who it was cutting at this time of the day, when the sun was at its peak and the heat was at its most brutal.

She grimaced and shook her head. "I feel bad for whoever has to do THAT." She commented, putting her hands on her hips. She continued walking, when something caught her eye...

She saw the person mowing the lawn. And it was a very tiny, TINY figure...Too small to reach the lawnmower effectively. He had to push it across the lawn, his hands nowhere near the handle.

She did a double take at the sight, then her eyes widened in shock.

It was a CHILD out there! He looked like a little tiny toddler!

Gasping in shock and horror the young girl rushed down the road to the front lawn of the house he was mowing. Hoping to get the kid into some shade.

Harry Potter was hot, tired, and in pain. The small boy had just been through a beating for 'steeling' a drink from Dudley and was being forced to mow the front lawn of the house. He could barely reach the handles and he winced as sticks and sometimes rocks where sent flying back into his face.

He was panting as the summer sun blasted down at him. He could feel his world slowly darken a bit and also feel his head getting lighter. He shook it slightly but the feeling would not go away. His little hands slipped from the bars he was holding and he fell to the ground with a thud.

He whimpered as his vision blurred and his breaths where coming in more rough. He closed his eyes excepting it all, wanting it to be over, he just wanted to be loved and cared for. He just wanted a mommy…

He whimpered in dismay. Like that would ever happen. As his uncle always said. No one wanted a freak.

He would be proven wrong.

Suddenly Harry felt someone lift him up and onto his back, and place something to his lips. Out of instinct he opened his mouth and allowed the cool refreshing liquid down his throat.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief as the child was chugging down the water glad she always carried a few on her at all times.

"There you go, drink it all up buddy." She encouraged with a worried look.

He gulped down the water greedily, savouring the cool, wet taste of the liquid as it poured down his cracked, dry throat, almost immediately soothing the pain of it by an immense amount.

Soon enough, the water was all gone. Sakura sighed in relief and placed the bottle in her bag. Then, she gently picked the boy up under his armpits and held him up to eye level. It wasn't hard. It was like picking up a little feather.

"What are you doing out here on your own, kiddo?" She asked, tilting her head and frowning. "It's too hot, and that lawnmower is WAY too big for you." Harry was still a bit groggy, but answered the best he could.

"Ch-Chores..." He replied, looking down. "S-Sorry you wasted your water on me..."

She shook her head stunned. "It's alright buddy." She reassured him. "I got plenty. Now what did you mean chores?" she asked.

"M-My chores that I need to do."

She gave the child a disbelieving look. "And mowing the lawn is one of them?" she asked him.

He nodded his head timidly.

"You live here kiddo?" she asked gesturing to the house they were in front of.

He nodded still out of it as he was now very tired. Sakura narrowed her eyes at the house and smiled down at the child. "What's your name?"

"H-Harry Miss…."

"Sakura. No miss though! I'm still in school." She giggled lightly then gasped softly as she finally noticed his exposed arm. Besides it being a scorching red, but it was the many blisters, bruises and infected cuts.

She was horrified at what she saw and then young street fighter felt a new emotion enter her. An emotion that she does not have often. Rage.

"Is anyone home but you?" she asked softly to not spook the child.

He nodded slightly and that was all she needed. She rose to her feet and held the child close to herself his head resting on her shoulder and he practically melted into her embrace. She found it cute but it only made her angrier. She marched over to the front door and banged on the door with her free hand intended to give his garden a piece of her mind.

She heard the sound of footsteps and grumbling on the other side, and then a man opened the door.

He was fat. VERY fat. So fat Sakura was actually somewhat impressed by how fat he was.

He also had a thick, bushy moustache on his upper lip.

He honestly looked just like a walrus.

Sakura's rage was briefly forgotten as she put a hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle.

Vernon growled at the young woman who had the NERVE to laugh at him. He was not a fan of the heat by any means and had the temperature in the house at a nice cool temperature. Having this girl disrupt that and had the NERVE to laugh ticked him off.

"What do you want?" he growled.

Sakura giggled a bit but took a deep breath as she remembered why she was here and her anger swiftly returned. She glared fiercely at the man making him stager back slightly. "You mind telling me why your child is out in this heat?" she asked in a threatening tone.

Vernon finally noticed the child in her arms and his rage started to grow as well as fear. If she found out, then…he could not let that happen! "Ah yes. He was…playing that's it." He lied.

Sakura's glare grows fiercer making the man wince. "Playing? Playing with your lawn mower? You call that playing!?" she yelled at the man.

Vernon glared down at her. "Why do you care! Hand him over or you will not be hurt." He threatened trying to use his size to scare her.

She was not amused. " Please. I've taken down guys bigger then you, stronger than you. So, no. I will not hand him over."

"I'll call the police!" he threatened now.

"Go ahead! Maybe they would love to see his arms with bruises and infected scars in the shape of a large man's fist!" she retaliated back.

Vernon let out a roar. "GIVE HIM BACK YOU LITTLE-" He tried to punch her, but she caught his fist effortlessly and threw him over her shoulder, sending him flat on his back.

Before he could recover, she leapt on him, placing the child down gently, before assaulting his face with three powerful punches that battered and bruised his face.

Vernon groaned, and she forced him to his feet. He staggered slightly, and then she crouched down...

"SHORYUKEN!" She shouted as she delivered a spinning, jumping uppercut to the man's chin, launching him into the air.

Eventually, Vernon hit the ground flat on his back, completely unconscious.

Sakura landed down in a crouch as she held the child close to her protectively. She spun around and glared down at the unconscious fat man and felt satisfaction. "Told ya, you didn't stand a chance." She muttered with a confident tone.

She felt a tug on her sleeve making her look down at the wide eyed little boy staring up at her. While he thought what she did was cool he didn't want to see his uncle hurt. "W-why did you hurt my uncle?" he asked.

"He charged at me wanting to harm you kid." She told him cradling him in her arms better. "Wait Uncle? Where's your daddy or mommy?" she asked.

Seeing the sad look cross his face made her grow worried. What he said next however devastated her.

"T-They didn't want a freak…so they left me with my Aunt and Uncle." He spoke broken. "M-My aunt said they died in a car crash…they were…" he sobbed softly.

Sakura bit her lip and tightened her hold on him. "Hey...Come on...You don't really believe that junk...right?" She asked.

"A-About them dying...?" Sakura shook her head.

"About them not wanting you. I can tell by looking at the fat guy...He just wanted to hurt you, so he told you that nonsense."

"Y-you think so…?" he asked wanting to hope that maybe…his parents did love him.

She gave him a small smile. "I KNOW so." She said confidently. "I mean look at you. Only a fat man lying flat in the yard or maybe even a house woman wouldn't want you!" she said not having a single idea on how accurate she was.

Harry felt his eyes start to water up making the young girl start to panic. 'Oh no! Oh no! What did I do!? What did I say! What do I do!?' she panicked internally. "Uh…Harry? Uh are you…"

She never got to finish as he buried his face in her shoulder and cried. Sakura frowned sadly down at him and felt her maternal instincts kick in as she hugged him tighter to herself and placed one hand over the back of his head and the other wrapped securely around his back.

"Shhh., It's okay. It's going to be okay. Just let it out buddy." She spoke softly to him running her fingers through his hair soothingly.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING OUT HERE!?" a loud screeching voice shouted causing Sakura to cringe and for her to whisper soothing words to the boy who was now trembling as he cried.

She rose to her feet and turned around, beginning to walk away.

"YOU THERE!" She let out a snarl at the sound of the woman's voice.

"Get lost, lady." She said lowly. "I know what you did to this kid."

"WHAT?! HOW?!"

"Because I saw him working out in the sun when he could easily get sunburnt?"

The woman paled slightly as Sakura scuffed at the woman holding the crying child protectively. "You won't hurt him again. Or see him ever again." She said her tone firm.

"You can't do this!" she screamed at her. "Your kidnapping the fre-er my nephew!"

Sakura caught the slip and her eyes narrowed into slits as her glare made the woman take a step back in fear.

"I'll be back with police." She warned as she started to walk down the sidewalk with the child still crying in her arms as she gently ran her hand through his hair and massaged his scalp gently something that was not easy with fighting gloves on.

Soon Sakura made it to the police station and entered only to pause with wide eyes her anger being replaced with shock.

Standing in the back was two woman known by all street fighters. Chun Li and Cammy were in the police station…in BRITON!?"

She approached slowly, not quite believing what she was seeing.

"Are you sure you heard Bison was coming here?" Chun-Li asked, hands on her hips.

"Perhaps...I heard it from a bad source...?" Cammy replied sheepishly, grinning nervously at her friend, who rolled her eyes.

"We came all the way here for nothing then."

"Maybe, maybe not." Cammy replied back hopefully. Only to wince at her friends look.

"Cammy? Chun Li?" a familiar voice made the duo blink in surprise and turn to see the familiar face of, "Sakura?!" the two said in surprise.

The young girl smiled slightly bashful. "What are you two doing here?" she asked.

"Police work." Chun Li said. While she trusted Sakura she did not want the young girl to get involved with Bison or Shadaloo anytime soon. "What are you doing here?"

"A tournament was held here so I decided to enter"

"How well did you do?" Cammy asked.

Sakura winced at that and looked down with a blush. "Well…uh…funny story…um…"

"Miss Sakura?" a small tired voice spoke up snapping everyone out of their thoughts.

Sakura looked over at the small child while Chun Li and Cammy gave shocked gasps at finally realizing that Sakura was holding a little boy.

Cammy quirked her brow, and Chun-Li smiled softly. "Aww...What a cutie." She cooed. Harry blushed and hid his face in Sakura's shoulder. She smiled.

"Yeah, he is." She agreed.

"Did you need something, love?" Cammy asked.

"Yes, actually...Police."

"Why? What happened?" The world's strongest woman asked concerned.

Sakura sighed softly and told the two woman what had transpired not that long ago. They were furious.

"Well guess this wasn't a bad trip." Chun Li spoke darkly as she cracked her knuckles.

Cammy nodded her own eyes narrowed into a glare. "Where was the house love?" she asked.

"Number Four Private Drive." Harry whimpered out softly.

Sakura smiled softly at the boy and ran her hand through his hair soothingly. "Thanks buddy."

Cammy and Chun Li started to leave before Cammy held back and turned back to the little boy and gave him a soft smile. "What is your name dear?"

He gave her a timid look but decided to answer to not anger her. "Harry Potter."

She gave him a small nod with a gentle smile. Then smiled at Sakura "Take him to the hospital. We will meet you there" she spoke as she walked out to follow her partner to have some…words with those who live there. Sakura sighed as she looked down Harry. "I guess we should take you to a doctor huh?"

"Why?"

"To get you checked out and make all those owies go away." She spoke as she walked out the door and down the sidewalk, destination the hospital. The only problem was. "Now…where is the hospital?"


End file.
